1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a photographic material, and more specifically, to a method for incorporating additives during the production of a photographic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a photographic material is produced by coating a support with a coating composition, such as a silver halide-gelatin emulsion and or a coating solution for a non-light sensitive interlayer, (to be referred to hereinafter generically as a "coating composition"), cooling the coating to set the coating, and drying the coating. The general practice is to incorporate various additives in the coating composition during its preparation. Some types of additives, however, tend to react with gelatin or other chemicals in the coating composition, and will adversely affect the properties of the coating composition or of the coatings, the photographic characteristics of the photographic material, and the physical properties of the coating layer, such as reticulation, adhesion, melting point, abrasion resistance, wet-ability, anti-static property etc. obtained. When such additives are used, the coating composition must be applied immediately after the preparation of the coating composition in order to avoid such adverse effects. This imposes a restriction on the use of fast-acting additives. Furthermore, according to this practice, an additive whose distribution should desirably be controlled in a particular area, for example a surface modifier such as anti-static agents, matting agents etc. which should desirably be distributed and concentrated near the surface of the coating, cannot be incorporated in such a manner as to achieve the desired distribution.